Never Grow Up
by koolkat136
Summary: Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift songfic


_Your little hand wraps around my finger and its so quiet in the world tonight._

**I'm sleeping next to Angel and I'm holding her hand. Were somewhere in the woods where the Erasers can't find us, its so peaceful and quiet.**

_Your little eye lids flutter cause you dreaming so I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight _

**I'm watching Angels face and I see her eye lids flutter. I get up and go get a blanket and put it on her so she wont get cold.**

_To you everything is funny, you got nothing to regret, I'd give all I have honey, if you could say like that._

**My mind wonders back to the time when we lived in the E shaped house, that's when Angel was still my little girl.**

_Oh darlin don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

**I wished Angel would never grow up, and she would always stay little.**

_Oh darlin don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow, it could stay this simple_

**I miss my little girl I wish she never grew up it would still be simple.**

_I wont let nobody hurt you, wont let no one break you heart, no one will desert you, just try to never grow up_

**I'll try my best to not let the Erasers hurt you, and I'll never leave you even if you're trying to become leader of the flock, please Angel try not to grow up.**

7 years later

_Your in the car, on your way to the movies and your modified your mom is dropping you off,_ (A/N sorry this one was hard to do)

**Well we don't have a car but I was walking you to the movies and you kept asking me not to come but hey I'm like your mom you gotta deal with me sweetie.**

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do and you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots _

**I know you get mad at me when I wont let you do stuff you want to do and I know you can't wait to move out but Angel don't grow up.**

_But don't make her drop you off around the block, remember that she is getting older too, and don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

**I was hopping she wouldn't make me drop her off around the block, she has to remember that I'm getting older too.**

_Oh darlin don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

**Angel please don't grow up I want you to stay little.**

_Oh darlin don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow, it could stay this simple_

**Angel stop growing up and life would stay simple.**

_No ones ever burned you, nothings ever left you scarred, even though you want to, just try to never grow up _

**I know for a fact you've never been burned, but scars that's a different story, but I know you want to grow up, just try not to enjoy being a kid.**

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood hmmm, memorize what it sounded like when you dad gets home, _

**I think back to the time when Jeb lived with us in the E shaped house when I was 10, I remember when he got home we would all run up to him and give him hugs.**

_Remember the foot steps, remember the words said, and all your little brothers favorite songs_

**I remember hearing Jebs footsteps walking in the door, I remember me, Fang, and Iggy running up to Jeb asking him what he got and he did, and I also remember Iggy and Gazzys favorite songs.**

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone…._

6 years later

_So here I am, in my new apartment , in a big city they just dropped me off_

**I'm 27 now and I'm the mother of Fangs child but the flock split up after saving the world, so I got my own apartment in New York, New York as a single mom with **_**my**_** beautiful daughter Allie.**

_It's so much colder, than I thought it would be, so I tuck myself in, and turn my night light off_

**I walk into my empty and cold apartment with Allie in my hands , I go into her bedroom and but her in her crib, then my bedroom and get into my bed and turn off my nightlight.**

_Wish I'd never grown up, wish I'd never grown up, ohh I don't want to grow up, wish I'd never grown up, I could still be little, ohh ahh I don't want to grow up, wish I'd never grown up, it could still be simple, oh darlin don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, just stay this little, oh darlin don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, could stay this simple, wont let nobody hurt you, wont let know one break your heart, and even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

**I'm wishing I'd never grow up, that the flock never split up, that fang never left me, never let me **_**and **_**his daughter, I wish I could go back to the time when we lived in the E shaped house when I was taller than Fang and Jeb was still with us. I heard Allie crying, I got up and fed her a bottle holding her in my arms. I hope my baby girl never grows up, I hope no one hurts her, and I hope no one breaks her heart like Fang did to me, please Allie don't ever grow up.**

Yup that's the end I hope you liked it, but I'm also hoping that it was better that my Percy Jackson one byz byz!

~koolkat136


End file.
